Solid Snake VS Chris Redfield
Solid Snake VS Chris Redfield 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Metal Gear VS Resident Evil! Two heroes who are renowned for their abilities to thrive in dangerous situations and taking out massive groups of threat point their guns at each other! Who will take the killing bullet? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A forest The name of the man who was venturing through this forest was Chris Redfield. He was on the search for a deserted soldier, and he had been searching for hours, but hadn't had luck locating said soldier. While walking, he discovered a brown box. He then walked away from it. He was searching for a soldier, not some box. But little did Chris know that this box was more than just a box. A figure raised the box, quietly stepped out and began approaching Chris from behind. But just as he was about to break Chris' neck, he unintentionally stepped on a stick, causing Chris to hear a snapping sound. Chris grabbed the figure's arm and threw him over him, the figure rolling back onto his feet to face Chris. "Stand down. I have a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through." Chris ordered while cocking his pistol. "You haven't even taken the safety off, rookie." Solid Snake mentioned causing Chris to take the safety off his gun. Snake dropped into a fighting position and prepared for battle. "It's showtime." HERE WE GOOO! Chris began firing shot after shot from his pistol only for Snake to roll out of the way avoiding the lethal gunfire. Running toward Chris, Snake quickly git close enough to sweep Chris off his feet. Snake quickly took out a pistol and aimed at Chris's head, however Chris quickly kicked Snake's leg making him drop to one knee. Standing up Chris connected with a jaw breaking uppercut to Snake's face knocking him to the ground. Chris pinned Snake to the ground before he began throwing punches at Snake's head. Blood dripped from the corner of Snake's mouth. Snake took out his stun knife and buried it deep in Chris's leg, but somehow Chris didn't even acknowledge the fact he had been injured. Snake headbutted Chris causing him to flinch. This gave Snake the time to push Chris off him and roll away. Snake took out the P90 machine gun and opened fire on Chris. Chris, being quick and agile, quickly avoided the gunfire by rolling behind a tree using it for cover. He reloaded his 9mm and came out from his cover to take aim only to find that Snake was gone. "You can't run forever!" Chris called out. Without warning, bullets flew by Chris, three striking his chest. Luckily his bullet proof vest protected him from the bullets. Chris took cover again and took out the Dragunov SVD. He peeked out and looked around for Snake only for smoke to suddenly cloud his vision. He brought the gun down to see he was surrounded in a smokescreen thanks to Snake's smoke grenade. The gas itself was yellow. Without warning, Chris began to laugh as he inhaled the gas. Chris heard movement behind him and turned and took a shot only to hit a tree, unable to stop his own laughter. He dove out of the gas and gasped for fresh air. He mixed a green and red herb and quickly popped it into his mouth erasing the effects of the gas. Chris heard a gun being cocked behind him and rolled out of the way just as Snake shot the ground with his Saiga12K, leaving a good imprint of bullet holes in the ground. Chris punched Snake a few times before he took out his combat knife. Snake backed up to hide again but Chris was too fast, quickly and forcibly burying the knife to it's hilt in Snake's right shoulder. Chris took out his Remington Shotgun and fired. Snake side stepped out of the way barely avoiding the shot, the bullets however grazed his sides and crimson liquid stained the left side of his hip. Snake ripped the knife out of Chris's leg making Chris cringe from the sudden removal as blood ran down his leg. Surprised, Chris went to stab Snake and apprehend him, only for Snake to slither behind him and grab Chris in a choke hold from behind. "Your out of your league kid." Snake muttered just before Chris threw his head back colliding with Snake's own. Snake quickly placed something on Chris's back before letting himself back off. Chris turned around and brought out his Grenade Launcher. "It's all or nothing!" Chris called before firing a Nitrogen Round at Snake freezing him in place. He then fired another shot into the air and then fired an explosive at Snake's feet. The explosion shattered the ice and knocked Snake into the air only to get hit with an incendiary grenade coming down. Chris took off at a full sprint charging into Snake before he hit the ground. With ease, Chris slammed Snake up against a tree. Chris took his 9mm out and put it under Snake's chin. "Any last words?" Chris asked. "Kaboom." Snake mutters with a chuckle. He brought his hand up to reveal a remote control. A package on Chris's back began beeping. Pressing the button the C4 on Chris's back exploded sending him crashing into Snake. Snake buried his Stun Knife in Chris's gut before kicking him off him and to the ground, the knife still buried deep in Chris's gut. Chris however stood up quickly and charged toward Snake just as he brought out his DSR-1 sniper rifle and shot Chris's shoulders, but he continues to charge. Chris threw a punch just as Snake jumped into the tree attempting to get the upper hand. However Chris quickly beat the tree until it cracked, shook, and then fell to the ground with a thunderous thud. Snake landed on his feet and Chris charged to punch him again, knife in hand. Just as Chris got close, Snake took his RPG-7 out and aimed at the ground and fired. The explosion sent Chris backwards into the fallen tree. He attempted to sit up only for Snake to bury his knife into Chris's head, effectively killing him at last. "Otacon, it's taken care of." Snake said sending a message to Otacon as he stood over Chris's dead body. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:'Metal Gear VS Resident Evil' themed DBXs Category:'Konami VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights